Gone so young
by frostfur112
Summary: Mikan Sakura was an ordinary happygolucky girl, she had a loving family and everything she needed. She was just like any other school girl, falling in love and everything, but a tragic accident will change everything... r&r!
1. introduction

This story is **partially** based on a true story, just that I made it more anime like and I also changed the names. And it's also based on a song called Gone so young by Amber pacific.

Mikan's batch: 13 years old

**CHAPTER 1: INTODUCTION**

Mikan was a happy go lucky girl.

She had two loving parents and two older brothers. They were Reo (A/n: not the Reo in GA but I used his name because I couldn't think of anything else), aged 15, and Rey, aged nineteen.

She goes to the same school as Reo. Rey was still studying but he was also helping out their father's coffee shop as it was very famous and usually quite crowded. It was called cherry blossom corner. Their mother stays at home and does the chores, but sometimes she helps out in the coffee shop too.

While Mikan was just an ordinary girl, she was starting to change, like falling in love and crushing, but almost all the other girls were the same. She was going to start her teenage life and she was very excited.

On the first day of school, Mikan woke up especially early to get ready for school. She quickly bathed then wore her school uniform; she tucked in her shirt neatly and tied her hair up. She put on hair gel to make sure that her hair would be neat. Mikan looked in the mirror and smiled.

Then she walked to the dinning room and she saw all her family members there. "Ohayo!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too." Her father replied.

Mikan smiled.

"So are you ready for school?" Her mother asked.

"Yup, I even woke up extra early just to get ready." Mikan replied.

"Whoa… you must be sleepy. I mean a slowpoke like you would take hours just to get ready… just make sure to don't wake up too late or I'll leave without you!!" Reo said.

"Hey!! Reo onii-chan you jerk!! Today in school I'm gonna annoy you to death!!" Mikan said.

"Oh ya… Reo, you better look after your sister, she's in a new school and she doesn't have many friends…." Their father interrupted.

"Don't worry Ota-san….. I have Hotaru." Mikan reassured him.

"And if anyone dares to bully you, just call me, I'll give them a beating they'll never forget!!" Rey said sarcastically.

Mikan smiled. She was happy to have such a loving family.


	2. School Life

**CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or the characters

Mikan's P.O.V.( Mikan's thoughts)

School has been very fun! I love it so much that I don't wanna go home.

Hotaru said that she wants to be a student councilor so she has to be a good girl. I'm sure she can do it. But she keeps telling me not to spoil her plans. Hmph! I'm already a teenager and she still treats me like a kid.

But anyways, I also saw this really HOTT!!! Guy in my class, his name is Natsume Hyuuga, if only I had the courage to talk to him.

And he has a really good friend of his called Ruka Nogi, but I don't find him hot, even if the girls in my class do. But of course they think Natsume is hot too.

And his girl in my class called Sumire Shoda is such a BITACH!! She acts cute and she is so boy crazy! Argg!! I hate her so much.

Anyways, I've already made many new friends like Anna and Nonoko, there really nice girls!

And also Yuu, he's the class rep. he's really responsible, but I have to admit, when I first saw him, I thought that he was a girl!!

Reo Onii-chan on the other hand has been serving a big problem to me. Well… it's hard to admit but he is very 'famous' in school, so where ever I go, everyone would be pointing at me and saying "Hey, that's Reo's sister!" Like I'm some king of freak, then when I say hello to Reo Onii-chan, he would ignore me!! Hmph!! That jerk… I hate him!!

Anyways back to Natsume… he is so HOTT!!! Just the other day Reo Onii-chan told me that he talked to Natsume before. Because Natsume was in some detention thing because of his bad behavior, then Reo Onii-chan walked in with his friends and then they asked him why he was there. He told them. Then my bro asked what class he was from then he said 1A (my class) then my bro asked if he knew me. He said no.

BUT!! Lucky Reo Onii-chan used my nickname, Mi-Chan so maybe that's the reason… at least I hope so.

Well, moving on… the next day I asked Natsume, "Did you talk to my bro yesterday?"

Then he said, "Ya… maybe"

I was SO pissed. Maybe it was because the bell rang already and everyone had to go down to the parade square for assembly but he could have given me a better answer.

Then during break time, Natsume and Kokoroyumi were walking to the canteen, I was in front of them with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Then Koko called me. I turned around to see them.

"Hey Mikan, can you redo the project, I kind of think that it sucks. So please buy a new piece of paper and do the poster ok?" Koko asked.

"Hey wait, I didn't say…" Before I could say anything, he walked away.

Then I heard a soft chuckle, I turn around and saw Natsume, I blushed as he smirked. "Oh what was your brother's name again?" He asked.

"Oh… its Reo, he's quite tall and he has really bushy hair." I said.

Natsume smiled. "I think know which one already." He said then he walked away.

OMG!!! NATSUME JUST TALKED TO ME!!!

After school, I turn on my computer and found out that Natsume had just added me on MSN!!! And he was the one that said hi first!!

AHH!!! I think I'm gonna faint.


	3. Lonely Eyes

**CHAPTER 3: LONELY EYES**

Mikan's P.O.V.

Whenever I look into Natsume's eyes I can always see the loneliness in them. They always look lonely like he doesn't want people to get close to him. And he acts like a bad person, but I think deep down, he just wants the attention.

He told me on MSN that he had two older brothers, and older sister and a younger sister. How could he be lonely? But I suspect that his parents don't live with him, but I didn't ask him because I was afraid he would get emotional.

And besides, everything's worse, now that Ruka has just moved to another school; Natsume is bound to be even sadder.

* * *

I stayed back that day because of remedial lessons. I was already waiting for the bus. Then it came, I boarded it and saw two other students from my school.

They were both guys and I was standing in between them. The one on my left was nerdy; therefore, I strike him out.

But on my right… I couldn't really see his face but he had a piercing on his left ear and his hair was jet black, and it was all spiky. His uniform was tucked out and he was sucking a lollipop when there was a sign that clearly states no eating and drinking.

After a few stops, he was getting off the bus, but before he did, he looked at me. At the same time I tried to catch a glimpse of his face, our eyes met. And I blushed.

Did I like him? But then he had the same lonely eyes that Natsume had.

* * *

I got home and found out that no one was there. Then suddenly, the phone rang.

I picked it up, "Hello?" I said.

"Mikan, you have to come here quickly!!" Rey Onii-chan said, he sounded panicky, and scared.

I giggled. "Calm down Onii-chan, you sound so weird like that. But anyway, what do you want again?"

He murmured something through the phone.

I gasped, my eyes widened in shock and tears started pouring out. I couldn't stop them. My hands grew numb and I dropped the phone on the floor, and I ran out of the house as fast as I could.

The house was deadly silent, the only thing you could hear was the soft beeps from the phone laying on the floor.


	4. Tragedy

**CHAPTER 4: TRAGEDY **

"Rey Onii-chan!!!" Mikan screamed when she saw him. He was crying too.

She hugged him. He hugged her tighter. 

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello?" Mikan said._

"_Mikan, you have to come here quickly!!" Rey said, he sounded panicky, and scared._

_She giggled. "Calm down Onii-chan, you sound so weird like that. But anyway, what do you want again?"_

"_Mikan, when mum, dad and Reo were coming back from the Coffee shop, they met with a car accident and now they are in the hospital, undergoing operation… the doctor said that they are in critical condition and may not make it." Rey said._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Then the doctor came out of the room. 

"How is it Doctor?" Rey asked.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry. They… didn't make it."

"WHATT!!??!!" Rey shouted, "YOU"RE A DOCTOR FOR GODSAKE CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?? WHAT DO YOU EVEN DO IN THAT OPERATION ROOM?? WHO KNOWS MAYBE YOU JUST WATCH MY FAMILY DIE THEN YOU COME OUT HERE AND EARN MONEY!!!"

"I'm very sorry. I am very sad for you but please understand that I tried my best and…" the doctor tried to explain but Rey ignored him.

Mikan on the other hand dropped to her knees and cried, she cried her heart out, she wanted it all to just be a dream and that when she woke up, and everything would be back to normal.

But she was wrong.

Rey walked to her sister and patted her head. "Come on; don't be like that, Reo, mum and dad wouldn't want to see you sad." He said.

"But… they're gone; they won't ever be here anymore..." Mikan said sadly.

"No they're not… they're still here" Rey pointed at his chest

Mikan rubbed her eyes. She didn't say anything and simply looked away.

* * *

Mikan didn't go to school for a week, she was too heart broken. 

Rey on the other hand was still schooling and running the coffee shop business. Mikan would go there to help sometimes whenever Rey was not free.

They didn't move into their uncle or auntie's house as they didn't want to rely on them. As most of them had many children to raise and some of them had just given birth and had to concentrate on their babies. While the rest where already struggling to raise their own family.

But Mikan was glad she was able to stay with Rey he always protected her. She missed Reo a lot though and always thought of him. And also she missed her parents.

But she felt different, like nothing in world mattered to her anymore, she didn't want to study or anthing like that she wanted to see her family again and stay with them.

She longed to see them, but she knew she couldn't. _Some day I'll be able to join you all._

Mikan thought.

* * *

**_Hi... Frostfur112 here... i hope that u guys are enjoying the story so far... even though it sucks... _**

**_Anyways please review!!_**

**_Oh ya... and thanks to the peeps dat reviewed... _**

**_YAC, lysabelle, Chokoreeto-Hime, cute0anime0addict and karupin-san _**

**_Thx u guys and i'll try to update more often kay? _**


	5. Back To School

_**CHAPTER 5: BACK TO SCHOOL**_

"You ready Mikan?" asked a tall and lean man. He stared at Mikan with his deep blue eyes. It looked very nice together with his short blond hair.

"Ya… I guess so…" Mikan answered her brother in a very bored tone.

"Mikan you gotta understand that you have to continue studying, that's what mum and dad would what."

"Whatever." Mikan replied, "Just don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing."

"Geez… you always say that… I just hope you won't cause any trouble."

Mikan nodded. Then she came out of the car. She looked through the window of the car.

Rey was waving at her, she waved back. Then Rey drove off.

Mikan waited until she couldn't see the car anymore. "Good." She said to herself.

Then she untucked the top of her uniform. She looked at the school building, "Here goes nothing…" She said.

While she was walking to the class room, she heard a familiar voice, "Hey, little girl."

Mikan turned to see a certain raven haired boy. "Hi…" Mikan answered. She was no longer blushing or afraid to talk to him, he didn't matter to her anymore, not as much as before.

"Where were you for the past week, I got bored of school without you to make fun of." Natsume said.

"Haha that is so funny!!" Mikan said sarcastically, "Bug off Hyuuga." She added coldly.

Her words stopped Natsume in his tracks. Mikan didn't care she continued to walk.

NATSUME P.O.V.

_What was that for? Did I say anything wrong? Mikan seems very different. She's not her happy go lucky self… but she's… starting to act like… me. _

I noticed that Mikan started to be all bad and everything. Not wearing the uniform properly, not listening to the teacher, talking back to the teacher and ignoring them too.

She started to avoid her friends and she was always by herself… what did this mean? What made her change, or who made her change? I have to know…

I found that idiot alone near a tree during recess. I went up to her, "Hey idiot…"

She looked at me with an angry expression, "What do you want now Natsume."

"I want you to tell me what happened. Why are you acting so strangely?"

"It's none of your business." Mikan said as she turned away.

"Oi… Idiot, I asked you a question and you better give me a proper answer."

"I said it's none of your business!!"

"Don't give me that crap… Answer me now."

"GO AWAY HYUUGA!!"

I was really pissed. I grabbed that idiot by the shoulder then I pinned her to the tree trunk, "ANSWER ME!!!" I shouted.

Mikan looked at the floor.

I could see tears falling from her eyes. I knew she was hurt and I couldn't stand by and watch her suffer anymore. "Mikan… please…" I begged.

She looked up after I called out her name. "Natsume… you just… you…"

Before I knew it she embraced me and cried on my chest. She drop to her knees and I did the same she that she could continuing using me.

After a while she started pouring everything out to me about her brother and parents. Then after that she thanked me but she told me not to tell anyone about what she told me.

"As long as you start smiling again." I said.

"Gomen Natsume… that's the only thing I can't do anymore." She answered.

I stared as she stood up and walked away weakly.

* * *

**_Yay! I'm done with this chapter too... Hope i can finish the next chapter by today, if not i'll release it tmr..._**


	6. Mikan's change in character

****

**_Yo! Frostfur112 here! I can't believe I forgot to update this story! Sorrie!! anyways R&R!! and thx to everyone that reviewed!!_ **

* * *

CHAPTER 6: A CHANGE IN CHARACTER 

"Mikan! Please concentrate in class!" Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan who was sleeping woke up and looked at the teacher sleepily, and then she resumed her sleeping.

"MIKAN!! What has happened to you? Recently, you've been acting strangely and what kind of attitude is that?! I've been receiving a lot of complains about you. Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Mikan said rudely to Narumi-sensei.

"Mikan Sakura!! Do you want to reflect about your actions in detention or do Coucilling?!! And where the hell is your brother? His form teacher told me that he has been missing for about two weeks already!"

Mikan stood up and started walking towards him. She faced him for a while then she said, "He's not coming here anymore."

"And why may I ask?" Narumi-sensei said in a very annoyed tone.

"Because… he told me that he hates to see your damn face." Mikan said, then she started walking towards the door.

"Mikan! I don't want to have to call your parents…"

"Call then for all I care, they won't pick up the phone anyway."

"Where are you going?" Narumi questioned.

"Detention remember?" Mikan said then she walked out of the classroom.

Just then, a certain raven haired boy was just walking into the class, and was a few hours late.

He just stared at Mikan as she walked out the room. "Tch…" he said.

Mikan turned back and glared at him for a while, before walking off again.

Natsume's changed his expression after she walked off. The truth was that he is worried for her… but he acts like he isn't.

_Mikan… how can I help you?_ He thought.

Mikan was walking to the detention room.

Then, her stomach grumbled… I guess I can go eat first…

She ate her meal in the canteen. Since it was lesson time, the place was quite deserted.

Mikan went to her a stall and bought a plate of rice with dishes on it.

She sat down when she found the perfect table, and started eating. "Mmm… it tastes great…" she said to herself.

Then suddenly, she heard a group of boys talking as they neared the canteen.

"That damn Ginno-sensei! I can't believe he sent me to detention! I'm glad I left his class! It was so boring; not even the class rep. was listening to him!!" one of them said.

"Hah! I bet he's so old that even my grandmother wouldn't want to accept him a boyfriend!!!" another said.

The there of them laughed.

Then when they were finally in Mikan's sight, she was amazed. Their hair was all spiky and dyed in different colors. They had body piercing and tattoos.

"Look what we have here boys… an innocent little girl." One of them said.

"Too bad… I'm not interested in ugly morons like you."

"Hey bitch watch your language when you're in front of us."

"Whatever assholes." Mikan said as she stood up.

"WHY YOU BITCH!!"

One of them kicked her on the leg. It was so painful that she screamed in pain and dropped to her knees.

Then they started kicking her stomach continuously making her scream and cry.

"What's all the commotion about?" They heard someone say.

He walked to the canteen to see three older boys beating up Mikan, "Bastards… have you no shame? Bulling someone weaker than you… You'll pay a heavy price!" He shouted.

That certain someone was very strong and was able to beat the three older boys up. He was quick on his feet and managed to doge they're every attack. So he was unharmed. The three boys ran away in fright.

After that he quickly ran to Mikan. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya…" She said, she looked at her savior. He looked familiar. He had Jet black spiky hair and eyes. He also had a piecing in his left ear. "You're that guy I saw on the bus the other day." Mikan said weakly.

* * *

**_How was it? Good? Bad? Pls tell me!! Thx!! R&R!! _**

**_Frostfur112 signing off..._**


	7. Haru

****

**_harlow!! sorrie for the very very late updates!! i've been kinda busy lately... but dun worry... i'll try and update more often!! GOMEN again and please enjoy the story!! i tried to make it as long as possible. this is already the best i can do... _ **

* * *

CHAPTER 7: HARU

After what happened, Mikan passed out.

When she woke up, she found herself in the sick bay. She saw her savior sitting on a chair beside her. He had already noticed that Mikan already woke up.

He smiled warmly at her. "You're finally awake." He said gently.

"Yup… umm… thanks for saving me… I'm Mikan."

"I'm Haru. You're really lucky that I heard your screams, if not you might have died. What were you doing there anyway?"

"Well… I was supposed to go for Coucilling, then I felt hungry so I went to the canteen then… hey wait a minute! Why am I explaining myself when you were there skipping class too!!?"

Haru laughed. "I was there because I was heading for Coucilling too. Apparently Ginno-sensei doesn't like pranks. I only painted his hair when he fell asleep in the office… But I have to admit that the painting wasn't that great…"

Mikan laughed, "You did that? No wonder Gin-gin's hair looked so weird this morning!"

Mikan and Haru became good friends.

* * *

For the next few days, Mikan and Haru were always hanging out together. They skipped class together and caused trouble together.

Natsume on the other hand was feeling very jealous. He would often glare at Haru or treat him coldly.

Haru noticed this and would often make him more jealous by treating Mikan closer to him.

"Get out of my sight you bastard!" Natsume shouted. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to let it all out.

"Eh? I think somebody's jealous!!" Haru said teasingly.

That was the last straw. NAtsume couldn't hold back his anger.

That's why he did it.

He punched Haru right on the cheek.

It was so powerful that it sent Haru flying. (A/N: not very far, some of u may think that he flew out into the sky)

Mikan saw this and quickly went to Haru's aid. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ouch…" Haru said weakly, while rubbing his cheek.

"NATSUME BAKA!!! Look at what you did to Ha-chan!!" Mikan said.

"So? I don't care what happens to your boyfriend!!" Natsume said as he stomped off.

"Mikan… I'm okay, I think I'll head back to class now." Haru said.

Mikan nodded.

* * *

NATSUME P.O.V.

I was pissed.

That idiot girl. How could she like him.

He is just using her. I can't believe she trusts him.

There I was walking to the toilet when Mikan's admirer came.

"Hey… Hyuuga!" Haru said rudely.

"What?!" I shouted back at him.

"You're gonna pay you know. For humiliating me." He said with a sly tone that sent a chill down my spine.

"What could you possibly do to me?" I asked trying to hide my uneasiness.

"Not to YOU… but... to Mikan…" He said as he walked away.

I stared at him. As he started to disappear into another corridor.

I was afraid.

Very afraid.

There was no way that stupid girl would ever believe me.

I didn't know what to do. He could strike at anytime.

I thought about the possibilities of what he could do to her.

I had to do something… and quick.

* * *

**_hehehe... i'm here again!! so did u lyke it? i hope so... anyways i try to update asap!!! R&R!!!_**

**_frostfur112 signing off!!_**


	8. I don't want your sympathy

****

**_Hihi Frostfur112 again!! WHEE sorry... anyways i kept forgetting abt the storyline so it was kinda hard for me to write... but i managed it somehow... i think... anyways enjoy!! And sorry for the loooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg wait again!!!_ **

* * *

CHAPTER 8: I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY 

"I'm home…" Mikan said when she entered the house.

There was no reply.

"Right… what was I thinking?" Mikan said to herself as she forced a smile.

Mikan had just come back from school and a little shopping.

It was already 6pm.

She quickly took out the ingredients she brought home from the supermarket and started cooking.

"Ding-dong!" the door bell rang.

_Who could that be? I thought Rey was coming back at 7pm_. Mikan thought.

"Ding-dong!! Ding-dong!!" the bell continued to ring.

"Alright alright! I'm coming already." Mikan said.

She placed the knife down beside the vegetables that she was going to cut.

Then she walked to the door and opened it. "You know Onii-Chan… you don't have to be so impatient."

When the door was fully opened, Mikan saw a certain raven haired boy looking worriedly at her.

Without saying another word, Mikan slammed the door at his face.

But before the door was fully shut, Natsume managed to stop it with his arm.

"Get out! I don't want you here!!" Mikan said.

"I need to talk to you." Natsume said.

"Go away." Mikan said.

"Please. I know that you've been through a lot… and that you're suffering but let me help you… because I… I can't bear to see you get hu-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!!!" Mikan interrupted, "I don't want it... I was afraid that this would happen…"

"What do you mean?"

"I… knew that you would only care for me because… because of sympathy…"

"No… you're wrong… I've always cared for you and always will…"

"You're lying…"

"No… I'm not… Mikan… Please give me a chance…"

Mikan was shocked that Natsume called her out by her real name. And didn't notice that she had already let her grip off the door, letting the raven haired boy in.

"I loved you and always will." Natsume said sincerely.

Mikan stared at him.

Tears started pouring out of her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Even if you say that now… it's too late… because I already found someone new…"

"It's Haru right?"

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter… but the thing is that… that guy Haru… may not be who you think he is…"

Mikan looked blankly at him.

"He's planning something on you to get revenge on me…"

"How dare you!! I hate you!! How could you insult him!! Get out now!!"

"Wait Mikan… listen to me…"

But before he could sat anything, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him out of the house.

Luckily, because of his skills… Natsume manage to land safely on his two feet.

He looked up to see a blond hair man staring fiercely at him then walking into the house and slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Onni-Chan… how long have you been there?" Mikan asked.

"The whole time… I wanted to be back early because I was worried about you… you haven't been yourself lately… but I guess I found out the reason." Rey said.

"Bu-" Mikan tried to protest but was interrupted by her older brother.

"I understand Mikan… I know how you feel… that's the reason why I didn't tell the school about what happened. Because I thought you might break down."

Mikan smiled at Rey, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you… Onii-Chan…"

**

* * *

**

**_all done... YAY!! anyways please review and thx to everyone dat reviewed!!!!! frostfur112 signning off... _**


	9. Recorded!

**_yoyo frostfur here... i noe u guys are probably damn pissed... since i haven't updated in a long time... but it wasn't my fault!! my parents took my computer away!! so i can't update as usual... but lucky... my older brother allowed me to use his computer for a short while!!! hehe... anyways enjoy the story... this chapter is quite short... i'll try to get the next chapter up by today... _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: THE THREAT**

During lunch time, Haru went into Mikan's class 1A to visit her.

"Ha-chan!!! You came to visit!!" Mikan said.

"Of course I would. After all you ARE my girlfriend." Haru said.

Yup… it was true… Haru and Mikan had already been dating for a few days already, and Natsume is not happy about it.

Haru gave Mikan a kiss on her cheek.

Mikan blushed slightly. And Haru purposely stared at Natsume who was glaring furiously at Haru.

"Mikan, I think I gonna step out of the class for a while…" Haru said

"Why?" Mikan asked innocently.

"I have things to settle…"Haru said, then he patted Mikan's head.

While walking out of the class, Haru managed to signal Natsume to go out of the classroom without Mikan noticing.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM

"What do want?" Natsume asked coldly.

Haru chuckled, "Are you afraid of what might happen to that little girl?"

Natsume looked at the floor with a very frustrated expression.

"The great Natsume… afraid… wait till everyone hears this…" Haru said with a smirk.

"Damn you!!! I don't care about that little girl!!! You might as well go to hell with her!!!" Natsume shouted.

Haru took his hand out of his pocket to reveal a tape recorder, "I recorded everything you said, and I'm gonna let her listen to this. But don't worry, it's not today but at the right time. When she has lost all hope, then maybe she's commit secede. Then you'll suffer." Haru said.

Natsume glared at him with great frustration showing in his eyes. "If you make her cry… you'll be sorry."

"That's not the same things I heard in the tape recorder." Haru said as he walked away.

"Damn it!!!!" Natsume said as he banged his fist against the wall.

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed the story!!! keep those reviews coming in!! and thx to all tose who reviewed!!! love ya'll_**

**_frostfur112 signing off!!!! _**


	10. Kamisama hates me!

_**yoyo!!! thx to all of you peeps who reviewed and all of you who supported this story silently!!! YEEAAAAHHH!!! keep on reading and reviewing!!! hehehe... i recently thought of a new story but i'm still considering whether i should put it up on fanfic... i think excessive drinking of coke has made me hyper!!! lmao...but enough of my random blabber... on with the story!!!!! hope you enjoy it!!!!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: KAMI-SAMA HATES ME!!!**

MIKAN'S P.O.V

_To be able to date such a great guy like Haru, he always protected me from any harm or bad people. I should be happy…_

_But then… why wasn't I?_

_I felt insecure… and I always thought it wasn't the real me…when i hang out with him and do stuff like skip classes... _

I took out an old photo album and looked through the pictures. In every one of those pictures… I was always smiling or looked happy…

Then I saw a picture of… Mum… Dad… and Reo…

_Especially Reo… even if we always fought… I knew deep down he always cared for me. _

_When I didn't I understand anything, Reo would explain it to me… he would always be there for me… even when he was the person who needed protection._

_But it's too bad…_ I thought as I slowly closed the book.

_He's gone… and that's that. _

_But I always had this feeling that he was gone so young…_ I felt a tear trickle down my face.

I couldn't forget him… I couldn't forget them…

_But that wasn't the only people I couldn't forget…but also a certain Raven haired boy… Natsume…_

_Why is it whenever I look at him or think about him…? I was felt guilty? _

_I though he was a stupid uncaring, insensitive, lowlife bastard? _

_Hn… I should really stop all this cursing and swearing… I have been learning too many bad things from Haru… I even nearly smoked…_

_But I guess I just have to settle for what I have… at least I still have my eldest brother!! _

_I smiled. That's right… that's how I used to be… happy…_

_But I always thought it was wrong to smile in front of people like Haru or Natsume since they never smile either… but that's okay… I didn't want to think so much about it…_

I was waiting for Rey to come back home from work… then we could eat together. But I've already waited for more than an hour but he hasn't come back home.

I decided to call him.

I dialed his number on the phone.

'beep beep beep' I waited patiently until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello? Onii-Chan?" I said.

But the person who replied wasn't my brother… that certain someone spoke so quickly that I barely understood anything as the background voices were all panicking too.

I raised a brow, "Umm… excuse me… whoever you are… can I speak to my Onii-Chan please?" I said.

"Are you Sakura Rey's sister?" (I know… the name sounds awfully weird…)

"Umm… Hai… but who are you?"

The replier told me everything I needed to know.

I dropped the phone. Tears poured down my face and I covered my face with my hands.

_No! It can't be happening again! What did I ever do to deserve all this pain and suffering? Kami-sama if you're somewhere out there listening… I just know that you hate me…_


	11. The truth about Haru

_**wass up ppl!! time for your chapterly dose of frostfur112's crap!!! hehe... nah... i'll spare you guys for today... since i got scolded by by teacher in class todae... yuck!! he even lectured me... argh!! then he even got my bro invovled!!! Kyaa!!! one day... my teacher's gonna pay!!! **_

**_Oooppss!!! i said that i would spare you ppl but i guess i didn't... hehe... ok on with the story... R&R!! and thx to all the people who reviewed the eariler chapters!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: THE TRUTH ABOUT HARU**

It wasn't long until Mikan had finally reached the hospital.

She went to the counter and frantically asked where her brother's room was.

The nurse checked some papers then said, "He's still undergoing operation. You can wait for him outside of the room. And please try not to make so much noise as this is a hospital."

Mikan gave her a slight nod then she ran off.

Mikan paced about the room impatiently, she looked at the vending machine and decided to buy herself a drink to calm herself down.

_He's gonna be alright. He said that he would always be there for me when I needed him… so don't worry yourself too much Mikan… Rey would never break a promise like that. _The brunette thought.

I stared out of the window… remembering all the times we had as brother and sister together. He always treated her like a little kid… but only because she was always one.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" Mikan heard a familiar voice.

Mikan looked up. A familiar figure stood in front of the brunette. His jet black hair shinning under the sunlight and matching it was his jet black eyes which looked worriedly at the brunette.

She looked away from him. She didn't want to look this pathetic in front of her boyfriend. She didn't want him to see the real her.

No. that's not it… it's because he wasn't the one she wanted… it was Nat-

Before she could clear her thoughts… Haru interrupted her.

"Does it hurt?" He spat.

Mikan looked at him once again.

His eyes had changed… it looked disgusted at her. As if he was a cat and she was a mouse squirming for her life.

"Pathetic. I always knew you were like this. During the time we spent together… to tell you the truth… I nearly died. You deserve what you're getting. But don't worry… I'm not holding anything against you… only Natsume… That bastard… But then again if you think he still loves you… then you might as well give up cause that asshole doesn't care about you."

Mikan's eyes widen when she heard this… her vision got blurry and her voice got shaky, "Why? I never did anything wrong to you… Why…? Natsume isn't the only reason right?"

"No… you're wrong… Natsume is the only reason. Now listen to this…" Haru said as he played the conversation he had with Natsume the other day. (See chapt 9)

Mikan shook her head in disbelief… "No… No…!! Why are you doing this to me Haru?"

Haru lifted her chin up forcefully, "Ask your dearest Natsume-kun!" Haru said evilly.

"And by the way Mikan… those car accidents that happened to your families… they were not accidents…" Haru said as he walked away.

_No way! It means that Haru wanted to kill her family on purpose? _

Mikan then realize hoe dumb she was… if only she had listened to Natsume and stayed away from Haru…

If only she had trusted Natsume when he told her all those things about Haru…

If only she had discovered the truth about Haru earlier… at least she wouldn't have lost her dear eldest brother.

And she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life mourning for their deaths…

If only she had listened… then she would be alone right now…


	12. Will you live with me?

**Oops! There was a typo error in the last chapter... umm... at the last part... when it was Mikan's thoughts... it should have been like this If only she had listened to him then she _WOULDN'T_ be alone sorry for any confusion or misunderstanding... Uhh... other than that I think the rest is ok... anyways I would like to say thx to lysabelle & Karupin-san for telling me about the error... and also thx to all of you that reviewed!!! Thx... And please continue to R&R!! Love ya!!**

**And by the way... sry for not updating... the only reason was that i had trouble uploading the story... but anyways... enjoy the story... hehe...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: WILL YOU LIVE WITH ME??**

Natsume was frustrated. He didn't know what Haru wanted to do with that tape recorder of his.

He knew that embarrassing Haru wasn't the whole truth.

Natsume could see the disgust in Haru's eyes when they speak to each other. Even when Haru was with Mikan, somehow he could tell that Haru never really loved Mikan.

"Damn that bastard… wait till I get my hands on him!" Natsume said to himself.

He was walking through the streets. He noticed how busy it was and he decided to get out of the crowd since he didn't really like being near people.

He saw a dark ally and decided to walk there.

As he walked toward it… he heard someone crying.

The closer he walked to the ally, the louder sobs were heard.

"Hello?" Natsume said, "is anyone there?"

Natsume walked closer and closer to the source of the noise.

To his surprise… he saw Mikan.

She was in terrible condition. Her hair was messy and it looked like it hasn't been washed for at least 3 days.

Her clothes were dirty, it was torn in some parts but the tare wasn't that noticeable.

Her eyes were swollen and red. It looked like she had been crying a lot.

On her hands were big cuts… or should I say slashes. And it looked like she did it herself as she was clutching on a penknife in one of her fist.

"Polka-dots?" Natsume said.

Mikan looked up to see Natsume. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. Then she started crying on his chest.

_Wait. What am I doing? Natsume hates me… I'm probably the last person on earth he would want to see. And on top of that… I don't want him to see me in my pathetic state_. Mikan thought.

She released Natsume, she faced her back to him… sat down hugged her knees and buried her face against them.

"Oi… Polka-dots?" Natsume said, "What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

Mikan didn't answer.

"How do you expect me to help if you don't tell me anything?"

"Then don't help. I never asked for your help."

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Nat-" Mikan said but was interrupted by Natsume.

"It's Haru isn't it? He did something to you? Or did he let you listen to a tape recorder?" Natsume said.

"How did you know?" Mikan asked.

"It's not true… whatever you heard in the tape recorder. He provoked me… and I let my emotions get the better of me. It not true…" Natsume said gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How do I know it's true?" Mikan asked. She had already lost all trust in everyone. Even Haru… someone she thought she could rely on betrayed her. So it was hard for her to start trusting people again.

"You don't… all you have to do is trust your heart. Be who you wanna be… do what you wanna do… trust who you wanna trust… because no one's forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Natsume…" Mikan said. She turned around and hugged him.

Soon… she started telling Natsume everything.

"So your brother's in the hospital now?" Natsume asked in a serious tone.

"Yes… but he's still alive… just that he's in a coma. And the hospital bills aren't that cheap… at this rate… I might have to sell the house…" Mikan said sadly.

Natsume kept silent for a while. Then he looked at Mikan he took her hand, "Let's go…" He said while standing up and pulling her up too.

"Go where?" Mikan asked.

"My house… you don't have a place to live right?" Natsume said.

"NANI!!! I couldn't… I-I wouldn't…" Mikan said nervously.

Natsume chuckled, "That's the Mikan I know… always clumsy and cheerful… But it's ok… Because I like you better like this."

"Hey!! I'm not clumsy!!" Mikan protested.

"But anyways… you can come and live with me… because my parents passed away when I was very young. And my grandfather raised me. but he is currently staying in America as my family owns a very famous business there."

"Oh I see… you must be very lonely to be living alone… when is your grandfather coming back?"

"He says he probably may never be coming back… but during the holidays I would fly there to see him." Natsume said.

"Oh I see…" Mikan said with amazement.

"So will you live with me?" Natsume asked.

Mikan blushed at his question as it seemed a little weird.

"I mean until your brother gets better and everything." Natsume quickly added.

Mikan nodded. She held on to Natsume's hand and they walked away…

* * *

And they lived happily ever after… NOT!!!

In a corner, a teenage boy with matching jet black hair and eyes scowled at the couple. He spat on the floor with disgust.

His planned failed. But he still wanted his revenge on the Hyuuga family.


	13. Life with Natsume!

**yo! some of you may know that i made another story... i was kinda busy with that one that i almost forgot about this one. Gomen to all of you that have been waiting for this story to be updated. this chapter isn't really that interesting since i rushed through it... gomen... but i promise longer chapters and more interesting ones too!! And pls R&R... oh ya thx to ya'll that reviewed... and pls review my other story too!! thx... enjoy the story... **

**-your friendly author frostfur112 xDDDDD**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: ****LIFE WITH NATSUME!!!**

"Natsume!!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs.

Natsume massaged his ears and glared at the brunette, "Shut up will you? You're hurting my ears… sooner or later I'm going to be deaf and whose fault will it be?"

"Gomen Natsume… Demo… I made breakfast!! It's going to be sausages with egg!"

"Ok… just don't give me food poisoning or anything like that," Natsume teased her.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, "You meanie!!"

"You better hurry up, because at his rate, we're surely going to be late!" Natsume told her.

"I know that!" Mikan said as she sat on one of the seats of the dinning table. Natsume sat beside her.

They started eating, "Eww… I think there's hair in it." Natsume complained.

Mikan puffed out her cheeks, "You just LOVE to make fun of me don't cha?" N

Natsume chuckled, "Now why would I want to do that?" He added sarcastically.

After that, they headed for school, they walked side by side.

When they reached the school grounds, they bumped into Haru, literally.

"Hurry up Natsume!! We're going to be late." Mikan said as she skipped.

"It's still early baka!" Natsume said.

Then… BLAM!! Mikan crushed into someone, and she fell to the ground.

"Let me help you up." She heard a familiar sly voice.

Mikan freaked up, she jumped to her feet, and hid behind Natsume.

Haru signed, "Even when I was willing to help you."

"What do you want fuck face!?" Natsume said furiously.

"Natsume… is that the way to treat your senior? I guess someone's gotta teach you some manners since Narumi isn't doing such a great job… am I right?"

"Don't fuck with me!!!" Natsume shouted. He was about to kick Haru's ass… but then Mikan held on to his arm. He looked at her… she was afraid, "I understand." He said to her gently.

Haru chuckled, "Aww… that's so sweet…" Haru said sarcastically, "Hyuuga… you better watch out… I'm not done messing up your life." He said then he walked away.

"Come on polka dots, let's get to class..." Natsume said coolly, back to his bad personality.

"H-Hai" Mikan said as she came back to earth from lalaland.

"Hotaruuuuuu!!!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw her friend.

"Back to your old self I see." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Uh-huh… Gomen if I was cold to you, it was because I was very lost. But now I found my way again."

"You don't need to explain… Hyuuga told me everything…"

"You mean Natsume? How did you get him to tell you?" Mikan asked curiously.

Hotaru smirked, "Blackmail…" She said slyly.

Mikan sweatdropped and slowly backed away from her best friend.

MIKAN'S P.O.V

Living with Natsume was really a horror. Let me state the reasons…

Firstly, he would constantly tease me about my stupidity and my underwear… just because it's colorful and stuff. But I love colors… what's so wrong about that? And he always calls me names like 'polka dots' or 'strawberry print' or 'little girl'

Secondly, Natsume is a very messy person. And when I say messy… I mean MESSY!!

He leaves his clothes in the bath room after bathing and it includes undergarments!! And he would not even bother to clean it up. And ugh… don't get me started on his room. But, me being a nice person helps to clean his stuff, since he's letting me stay there for free. But sometimes he really takes advantage of me, he even asked me to get him a glass of coke for him the other day.

Wait… there's more… He doesn't know how to cook… so I help him… but noooo…. He just HAVE to complain about my cooking skills!! Gah!! I almost packed my stuff and went back home.

But even if he teases me and mock me… I really appreciate his kindness. He protects me from Haru, keeps me company when I visit Rey onii-chan and comforts me when I need a shoulder to lean on.

Hehe… I can't help but admit… I love him!!! But shh!! Don't tell anyone!!

END OF P.O.V 

Mikan and Natsume were on their way to visit Rey… On their way… something happened.

While walking, a flower pot suddenly came crashing down from five floors above them.

But Luckily, Natsume had a very fast reaction, and before the pot landed on Mikan's head, he pulled her by the waist away from the danger.

Then the pot crashed. Mikan was still calming down from the shock, she saw Natsume glaring at someone on the fifth story… she looked up and saw Haru!!

"This is a declaration of war…" Haru said loud enough for Natsume and Mikan to hear.

Mikan was afraid that something might happen to her or Natsume, she grabbed on to Natsume's sleeve, "I'm scared…" She said as she leant on his chest and started sobbing.

Natsume patted her head, "Stupid girl," was all Mikan heard.


End file.
